Curiosity killed the Cat
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Happy should have said no. But he just couldn't resist a reward of lots of fish. (GrayLu)


Curiosity killed the Cat

By: the Observer

Happy should've said no. Or at least thats what he keeps telling himself. He was currently being given the death glare from two of his teamates.

"Happy..." Lucy said.

Happy shivered. She was using her scary Lucy voice. He was dead.

" What do you think you were doing in my closet?" she asked.

Happy just stared at her with what he hoped looked like an innocent face.

" Nothing..." he whispered.

Lucy just glared harder. Gray continued to shoot imaginary daggers at him.

" Oh, is that right?" Gray asked. Now Happy shivered because he could see the cold air circling the ice mages hand. ' Crap. He's gonna turn me into a catsicle!' Happy thought.

" Yeah thats right. I was just doing nothing in Lucy's closet. Nothing at all".

In one swift movement Lucy was holding him by the scruff of his neck. And she started walking.

" Where are you taking me Lucy?!",Happy screamed," Please don't eat me!".

Lucy growled, " I'm not going to eat you, you blue furball! But you better start talking! What the hell were you doing in my closet with a camera and a notepad?!".

Happy looked back to see Gray looking through said notpad. He just hung his head. He was really dead.

" ... 10:37 Gray and Lucy come in and are talking. 10:52 Gray and Lucy go into the kitchen and make yummy smelling food." Gray read out loud. He showed Lucy the page after where he had drawn pictures of fish.

Lucy after looking through the rest of pages Gray hovering over her shoulder turned to look at the cat.

" YOU WERE SPYING ON US?!" Lucy screamed. She gripped her hands around his neck and he could feel her hands slowly tighten. He just looked at her scary face. He didnt know what to say. Mirajane had said if he was caught an told them what his secret mission was he wouldnt get any fish! And she promised to give him a whole bucket full! 'Well I cant eat fish if im in Lucy's tummy or a popsicle' his brain reasoned.

Now it was Gray's turn to yell.

" Don't tell me... Mira asked you to didn't she?!" he yelled.

' Well they figured it out first so do I still get fish?' he wondered. In the end Happy just nodded his head yes.

Gray and Lucy both looked at eachother and let out a sigh. Lucy loosened her grip,but only slightly. Happy watched as the two exchange a look. After a long moment silence Happy got up the courage to speak.

" So... are you going to eat me? or turn me into a popsicle?" he asked. Both mages turned to look at the cowering blue cat.

" No, but only if you tell us just what exactly WHY Mirajane wanted you to spy on us." Gray said sternly. Happy slowly nodded and began to tell the two what had happened.

 _Two hours earlier..._

 _" Hey Happy! Can you do somethng for me please?" Mirajane called from the bar. Happy flew over and landed on the counter._

 _"Sure MIra! Do I get fish?" Happy asked earnestly._

 _" Of course! So hears what i need you to do. I am positive that Lucy and Gray have something going on but every time i try and say anything they immeaditly cut me off. So i need yout ot spy on them and see if you can find me some solid proof."_

 _Happy just stared at teh silver haired transformation mage. He knew she loved match-making and stuff like that bu the had never thought she'd go that far. Or I guess he never thought she would have him do it for her. While Happy mulled over her request MIra pulled out a big bucket from under the counter. When she placed it in front of him she watched his eyes bug out of his head._

 _" All this fish is yours if you do this secret mission for me Happy", MIra said sincerely._

 _Happy felt his mouth watering as he examined each fish._

 _" Aye!" he said. Mira smiled and pulled out a notepad and camera and placed them in his pack._

 _" Ok now report back to me before closing Agent Happy" , she said cheerily. And with that Happy had made his way to Lucy's apartment._

back to present

Lucy and Gray both just stared. A long moment passed before Gray finally spoke.

" Alright Happy you can go now", he said.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes," Gray, but what abou-".

" He can only leave if he promises to never spy on us again or hide in your closet." He looked piontedly at happy who just shook his head in agreement vigurously.

" I promise i wont do it again!", Happy swore paw over his heart.

Gray nodded and then walked over and opened the window to let the exceed out. After Lucy and Gray were sure Happy was gone they both collasped on the couch.

" That was close wasnt it?" Lucy asked her companion.

" Yeah no kidding. Who knew Mira would go this far just to prove we're dating..." He replied.

Lucy smiled and faced the ice mage.

" We can't hide it forever though", Lucy whispered in his ear, " Why dont we just tell them?".

Gray smiled and pulled the celestial mage into his lap.

" We could or we could stay here fro a little longer..."

Back at the gild

" Dang it Happy!" Mira yelled.

" I'm sorry Mira! But it wasnt my fault they figured it out all on their own!" Happy pleaded.

" Still you told them so no fish for you".

Mira watched as the blue exceed slowly dissolved into dust.


End file.
